


bad nights with you

by risowator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Art, M/M, Thorki BB, Thorki Big Bang 2019, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: He opens the door and the kid nearly flies forward into his arms. But then he catches himself, blinking as much as he physically can up at Thor, like he’s just laid eyes on a lighthouse in a dark sea. He smiles, and Thor sees bloodied gums, a missing tooth. A jitter runs through him as he steadies himself.“Who did that to you?”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Thorki Big Bang 2019





	bad nights with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).


End file.
